


Mockingbird's Treasure

by shusagisakas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, There may be some spoilers as the booklet goes on as per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusagisakas/pseuds/shusagisakas
Summary: To everyone, Yuri Leclerc was a sly, conniving underground lord who would eliminate anything and anyone who would dare threaten him and his people. To you, he was just the Yuri Leclerc you loved so much.(Yuri x Female Reader ficlet booklet)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip; established relationship; takes place during any route

You and Yuri were an unusual pair, to say the least. Especially in the eyes of your classmates.

You were a sweet, kind-hearted young lady, well-loved by those within the monastery, while Yuri was crass, cunning and cocky. You came from a distinguished noble family in Faerghus, while he was known as the lord of the underground. The two of you were virtually polar opposites.

Yet somehow, the two of you became a couple two months after he, along with Balthus, Constance and Hapi, joined the class thanks to Professor Byleth. Naturally, rumours started to spread the day after you and Yuri became a couple—most of them quite malicious. Some of them went on about how Yuri had seduced you in order to get his hands on your family's wealth while some say that your family was involved in illegal underground dealings. None of them were true of course.

After all, you knew what kind of person Yuri actually was.

“Are those fools going on and on again about our relationship?” Yuri asked almost immediately when you paid him a visit down in Abyss, as you often did when you had free time.

At first, the place used to scare the living daylights out of you. As the only daughter of a distinguished Kingdom noble house, your parents were extremely protective of you and sheltered you a lot as a result. So when you had accidentally stumbled into Abyss, trying to retrieve a bird-shaped charm that a stray cat nabbed from you, the rough and gruff faces of the thugs and rogues that resided underground startled you and made you uneasy.

That was when you first met Yuri and now, Abyss no longer scared you. Yuri himself made sure that no one in Abyss were to lay a hand on you or hurt you—and no one dared to anger the Savage Mockingbird after all.

“More or less,” You giggled, “They get sillier each time.”

“I think the word you're looking for is 'stupid' my dear sparrow, but I suppose that works too.” Yuri smirked, “If my goal was to simply seduce you, I'd have chosen a much more romantic scenery and not this dingy channel of tunnels.”

Then soon afterwards, the smirk on his lips morphed into a genuine smile, beckoning you to come over, “But enough of that—shall we head off to our date now?”

You grinned, “Of course!”

No rumour could ever hope to break apart the relationship the two of you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I might make a Yuri/Reader ficlet booklet and my hands answered my own whims. Amazing.
> 
> Yuri is so much fun and his S-Support and ending card was super sweet. Ah I love him so much ; w ; hopefully this booklet will be as fun as the Male Byleth/Reader one
> 
> Most of these fics are self-indulgent but listen y'all, self-care is best care :'D


	2. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip; established relationship; takes place during any route

For all his reputation as the Lord of the Underground and Savage Mockingbird, Yuri had quite the sweet-tooth and any rare chance he was able to, he'd treat himself to a sweet treat or two. While he knew he was an excellent cook, he couldn't say he was amazing at baking. Then again, it didn't matter if he could bake well or not.

After all, you were amazing at baking.

Whether it was just a tray of sugar cookies or a two or three-tiered cake for a special occasion, your baked treats were universally loved by everyone in the monastery. Often at times, you would be seen together with Mercedes in the kitchen, no doubt working on some tasty treats.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but Yuri always waited eagerly for when you'd come visit him, tiered tray filled with delectable treats for him to munch on.

And right on time...

“Yuri!” You greeted, bounding up to the lavender-haired trickster, making sure to carefully hold the tiered tray so that none of the baked goodies fell.

“Settle down sparrow,” Yuri chuckled, “I'm not going anywhere—the treats on the other hand will likely end up kissing the ground if you don't slow down.”

You gasped lightly, “We can't have that! Um, let me place them down here.”

Gently setting down the tray onto one of the many desks in the Ashen Wolves classroom, you quickly went to set up an impromptu tea party setting. Tea parties weren't really Yuri's cup of tea (no pun intended), but as long as you were around, he supposed sitting down and drinking tea like those nobles couldn't hurt. Besides, you were a noble too and while he had his own problems with nobles due to his past, he never let that get in the way of his relationship with you.

Well tea party or otherwise, nothing was going to stop him from snacking on your cakes and treats.

“So, are they good?” You asked, eyes twinkling in anticipation for his answer.

Yuri let out a small snort, you looked like a puppy who's eagerly awaiting her master to praise and pet her. So his little sparrow was now a puppy huh? How adorable.

“Delightful as always. You really need to let me in on the recipe sometime—I'd like to make this for myself at any time I wish.” Yuri said.

You puffed your cheeks and pouted, “Then it wouldn't be special! Besides, I like baking for you Yuri.”

Aw, how cute. Yuri chuckled.

“How adorable little sparrow—how about I cook dinner tonight? Just for the two of us?” He asked with a smirked and you beamed.

“Absolutely! Oh and I'll bake a big cake for us both too!”

“Dial back a bit on the enthusiasm sparrow—I would like to keep my charming figure for a while longer.”

But hey, as long as you were offering more cake, Yuri would be a fool to turn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the unintentional pun, it just happened and now I shall throw myself into the ocean as atonement.
> 
> Starting off the booklets with some short but sweet ficlets first! I love this boy so much aaaaa


	3. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip; established relationship; there are mild spoilers pertaining to Yuri's background so keep that in mind if you plan to read on; this is less focused on YurixReader and more on the potential dynamic between Yuri and Ashe, but it's still there

Few things unnerve Yuri—in fact, the carefully concealed threats in his charming smile is what usually unnerves people who were stupid enough to get on his bad side. Not many things bothered him either—to that matter, not even the fact young noble men have tried to curry favour with you, whether it was to gain your affections or create a good standing with your house bothered him.

The trickster knew that your heart belonged to him (and his was yours too, but another story for another time) so the efforts of these eligible young men were more or less wasted. To his amusement of course—sometimes coming up to the surface can be good, if only to watch the pitiable lovelorn fools get rejected by his sweet sparrow.

Yuri also had to admit that watching you turn down Sylvain, the infamous womaniser at the Officer's Academy, was the best scene he had seen in his entire lifetime. The incredulous and shocked expression on the Gautier boy's face was priceless—Yuri almost wished he had commissioned a painter to embed that image to canvas.

Thanks to that scene, Yuri was confident that your affections for him wouldn't waver (and he'd be devastated if it did).

Until _one boy_ entered the scene.

“Sparrow,” Yuri called out to you, stopping you in your tracks, “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Oh Yuri!” You exclaimed, shooting him a very apologetic look, “I'm so sorry, I don't think we'll be able to do our date today.”

“I can tell with the way you were hurrying off in the opposite direction of Abyss,” Yuri let out a sigh, though he was not angry about the fact that his date with you won't happen today—it wasn't the first time a rain check was put on your dates after all, “So I'll ask again sparrow—where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Well,” You let out a small, quiet sigh, “I was going to see Ashe.”

“The archer boy from the Blue Lions House?” Yuri placed a hand on his hip and you nodded.

“Yes. I'm sure you remember the...unsavoury incident with Lord Lonato, right?” You asked.

Of course he did—the entire monastery was talking about it to the point where it even reached Abyss. Yuri had met the Kingdom lord once, a long time ago. It was how he met Ashe too, although very briefly and neither of them really got the chance to talk to each other.

“Kid must be shaken up pretty bad thanks to it.” Yuri spoke.

You nodded again, “Yes and I feel so bad for what he went through so I baked a bunch of treats for him! I don't know if it'll help but...”

Yuri's gaze went down to the small basket of baked goodies you had in hand and furrowed his brow ever so slightly. While you do bake quite a lot and you often do share your treats with the other students, it was him who you normally, and specifically, baked treats for. He wouldn't admit it to you, but he was feeling a bit jealous that what he considered special between you and him was now being shared with someone else.

Still, you had a kind heart and you always did your best to heal hurting hearts. Yuri did love that about you—your kind soul.

“Well, then, you better go and see him—might cheer the boy up to get some of your baked sweets.” Yuri smirked and you smiled, giggling.

“Thanks Yuri—I'll see you later!”

And with that, you were off to search for the silver-haired boy. Yuri let out a sigh, clasping his hands behind his back.

Well now—he was bored. He supposed he could go back to Abyss and perhaps mess with both Balthus and Constance, but still...

…

Eh screw it, one little visit couldn't hurt right?

* * *

He didn't know how it happened—he had just dropped in on the little tea party you held for Ashe to say a quick hello, maybe tease Ashe a bit in an attempt to keep his mind off the nasty bit of business with Lonato and be off on his merry way.

Yet instead, you and even Ashe managed to rope him into joining the tea party. Yuri had tried to resist the kicked puppy dog look you gave him, but then Ashe had to join in and make the same damned puppy dog look and he had no choice but to give in. Double-teaming on him like that wasn't fair and he'd make sure to get you back for this later.

But hey, your baked goods were good compensation so he'd let you off the hook for now.

“These cookies are so good—are there honey in here?” Ashe asked you and with a bright smile, you nodded.

“Yes! My mother sent me some honey and I didn't want it to go to waste so I made treats using them. You can have more if you'd like.”

“I think I will, thank you for the offer.”

Yuri watched the scene, finding that he was no longer annoyed that this special occasion, that was usually reserved for both himself and you, was being shared with someone else and that he was actually fine with it. Ashe was so pure and good-natured that the trickster felt his apprehensive jealousy (that he refuses to admit to anyone, including you) diminishing until there was nothing left. And with the way you were interacting with the boy, it looked like more an older sister comforting and looking after her baby brother.

Yuri inwardly groaned to himself, feeling even more silly at being jealous of Ashe.

“Oh dear,” Your words broke him out of his thoughts and he looked at you to see you frowning at the teapot, “We're all out of tea. Well that won't do—I'll go and grab some more!”

Without waiting for both his and Ashe's answer, you shot up, teapot in hand, scurrying off to the kitchen to get more hot water and tea leaves. Almost immediately, poor Ashe looked a little uncomfortable being alone with the lord of the underground himself. Not that Yuri could blame him, but this tea party was supposed to cheer the boy up, not make him frown.

“So, what do you think of my sparrow? Cute huh?” Yuri smirked, causing Ashe to jolt in his seat.

“W-What? Oh! Um, well...she is really pretty...” Ashe answered meekly.

“There's no need to be shy about it—it's the truth after all. Lots of young, eligible men have tried to gain her affections you know—though they all pale in comparison to me. I mean who can beat me when it comes to charms?” Yuri chuckled.

“Um...”

“I'm just playing with you,” Yuri chuckled again, “You're too tense—relax I don't bite. Much.”

“I-I'll try...” Ashe answered, still quite apprehensive.

You'd scold him if he teased the poor boy too much, so Yuri decided to rein in on his teasing for now and focused on another topic, “All right then, since I'm clearly making you uncomfortable, why don't we talk about my sparrow? You're her friend right?”

“Oh! Yes—well we actually knew each other before coming to the monastery if I'm to be honest.” Ashe grinned sheepishly.

Well this was news to him. Yuri's eyes went wide, ever so slightly. Now he was curious—how did you and Ashe meet?

“Is that so? Care to tell me more?”

Ashe nodded, “Of course! I'm sure you know that I'm Lonato's adopted son.”

“Uh huh.”

“It wasn't long after...I lost my stepbrother that I met her. Her father was visiting Lonato and she had come along with him. She was so kind and caring that I told her about what happened to my brother and how sad I was.”

Ashe smiled softly, “She just smiled and listened, comforting me whenever I would start crying again. Ever since that day, she's been like an older sister to me and has looked after me whenever she can. Though I was only a commoner adopted by a minor lord, she treated me just like she treated everyone else—kindness and equality.”

Yuri should have known that you, coming from a noble house, would have met with several Kingdom noble houses as you were growing up. He wondered, if he had stayed in House Rowe for just a moment longer, could he have met you then...?

Feeling a gaze on his face, Yuri snapped out of his thoughts to meet the light-green eyes of Ashe, “Is there something on my face? Or perhaps you're charmed by my beauty hm?”

“U-Uh no that's not it. It's just, I think I recognise you from somewhere...” Ashe pondered, while Yuri bit back the smirk from appearing on his lips.

He supposed he could help Ashe by telling him who he was, but the boy will figure it out on his own soon enough. Yuri used to think you were the only one who was cute in all of Fódlan, but he had to admit that Ashe came really close too. Maybe it's the fact that he looked like an adorable puppy, but Yuri thinks there was something charming about the boy.

“I'm back!” You exclaimed, bundling back to the tea table, a newly-filled teapot in hand, “I'm sorry, the kitchen was quite busy so it took a while for the hot water to be readied.”

“No need to rush yourself sparrow—if you burn yourself I'd be most devastated.” Yuri chuckled.

“Oh don't be so dramatic,” You pouted, “Anyway, I hope you didn't scare Ashe too much while I was gone.”

“I'm wounded my dear sparrow—why would I ever want to bully such a sweet boy?” Yuri feigned hurt while his tone of voice remained teasing.

“He's not lying is he?” You turned and asked Ashe who shook his head, a surprisingly wide smile on his face.

“Not at all! I'll admit it was a little intimidating at first, but I can tell he's not a bad person at all.” He smiled.

Yuri snorted, “Oh no puppy, that's where you're wrong. I'm _very bad_.”

“Yuri!” You exclaimed in exasperation while he just laughed.

Well this little tea party turned out to be a lot more fun than he initially thought. And Yuri even found himself growing a little fond of the little puppy. But if Ashe was so important to you, then Yuri too considers him important—maybe one day they'll be able to sit down, properly and talk about their similar backgrounds; both being adopted sons of Kingdom lords.

Until then, he'll put Ashe under his care and protection too. And nobody under his care was going to get hurt or die—he'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were robbed of a Yuri/Ashe support I tell you. WE. WERE. ROBBED. This is the thought that keeps me up at night and I'm just. Sad.
> 
> @ intsys: WASTED. OPPORTUNITY.
> 
> This went on quite long and it's less YurixReader focused I'm sorry if you came for that! I just wanted to write something cute and soft with Yuri and Ashe bc honestly that one quote where if you make Yuri fight Ashe in Ailell (if you didn't recruit Ashe) made me SAD. Expect Ashe to appear more often in this ficlet booklet if only to satiate my salt over the non-existent Yuri/Ashe support.


	4. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-timeskip; established relationship; takes place in the Azure Moon route; there are mild spoilers to Yuri's backstory again and there may be sensitive topics in regards to prostitution and the like so proceed with caution if that kind of thing makes you icky

It was no secret to anyone that knew Yuri that he hated to sing—especially in public. If people didn't know, he'd make sure they know and commit it to memory if the topic ever came up.

It reminded him of his murky and pitiable past. Beautiful, untouchable songstresses, right before many, disgusting and grimy nobles yet never within their reach. So instead, they settled on whoever they could get close to—any substitute would do as long as they were beautiful and had lovely voices. Yuri knew that all too well.

He had made use of the nobles who have taken a liking to his beautiful features and voice—no matter how repulsed he was. The jobs he took on were completed as a result and it was always for the greater good in his eyes, but he always felt like he lost his dignity because of it—to this day it still left a bad taste in his mouth just remembering it.

So, he tried to avoid singing in public, or rather sing in general. It wasn't a part of his past that he wanted to remember and would much rather have it buried, forever.

Yet, there were exceptions.

Yuri watched as you slept, head on his lap—shivering ever so slightly. From the chill or nightmares you were having, he didn't know. Regardless, he gently adjusted the thin, blanket so that it covered you from the chill that the Guardian Moon had to offer. Whenever you shivered again, Yuri would run his fingers through your hair—trying his best to soothe you through your nightmares.

These past five years weren't kind to you. Yuri hadn't been nearly affected—he'd lived through worse and as the Savage Mockingbird, he knew how to handle situation and the best outcome. It's how he managed to keep himself, his mother and his people alive all this time after all. And unlike you, he had kept many of your classmates at a distance so he neither felt too attached or too distant.

You, however, were close to many of your former classmates—most of them now enemies as they served the Empire. Along with defending your territory the best you can while Dimitri was declared executed by treason, the stress had taken its toll on you. Yuri was amazed that you even managed to find the strength to make it to the promised reunion at Garreg Mach Monastery and he was sure you certainly weren't expecting to see both Professor Byleth _and_ Dimitri alive.

“Oh sparrow,” Yuri breathed out, still running his fingers through your hair, “You pushed yourself too hard...”

Ever since the reunion, Yuri had noticed a massive change in you. Sure, you were still kind and gentle—the traits he loved the most about you. But instead of the bright energy you used to exude back during the academy days was replaced with a much more melancholic demeanour. You did your best to keep a smile on your face, but Yuri could tell it was forced most of the time. It was also quite the role-reversal for him to see Ashe, whom you've always viewed as a younger brother, now take care of you (whenever Yuri cannot) as if he were the older brother instead.

Then there was also the issue with Dimitri, but Yuri decided not to think much of it right now and would rather leave it for the professor to handle. He had more important things to worry about—such as your well-being.

And as it came to the present time, Yuri noticed that you had not stopped shivering. Clearly it wasn't the cold that was the problem, but the nightmares. You've been having them a lot ever since the war broke out. Sighing, Yuri decided there was only one thing to do—he'd done this before for the children who had trouble sleeping, but he hoped the same effect could work on you.

It started off as a hum—soft and barely there. Then, slowly, but surely the humming turned into a voice—Yuri's voice as he started to sing a lullaby. The change in your demeanour didn't occur immediately, but after a while, your features softened, your shivering stopped and your breathing started to even out. Although both you and him were in the men's quarters down in Abyss, where anyone can come in and go whenever they wished, no one dared to enter the room, most likely not wanting to disturb him for fear of receiving his wrath.

_'Balthus has a hammock lying around I'm sure. He can go sleep somewhere else.'_

By now, his lullaby was almost at an end and it seems that you were no longer experiencing any more nightmares. Yuri was sure it was only temporary though—the nightmares were sure to return the next night and the next. But if it's for your sake, he'd gladly sing lullabies—again and again until your nightmares never return.

“Yuri...” You breathed out softly and for a moment, Yuri thought you were awake.

But as it turns out, you were still very much asleep and instead of nightmares, apparently now you were dreaming of him. How cute.

“Dreaming of me are you?” Yuri chuckled, “Can't get enough of me can you, dear sparrow?”

Despite the teasing tone in his voice, his expression and features were softened, glad that, at least for tonight, you could sleep a lot more peacefully. Yuri leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Sleep tight, my sparrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Yuri is best Yuri.
> 
> I have noticed that post-timeskip Yuri is SUPER SOFT as opposed to pre-timeskip Yuri. And that's not just in his demeanour but his features too. Listen you cannot tell me that Yuri would not be soft and comforting towards his s/o when they're feeling down bc this boy has a heart of gold despite his crass mouth.
> 
> This is a fairly soft and short fic, but I was in the mood for some soft Yuri ; 3 ;


End file.
